


You Could Be All Mine

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Liam knows Noel will be home soon, so he gets ready for him in his bed.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	You Could Be All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bit of writer's block for everything that includes at least a little plot, so I wrote this absolutely plotless thing to feel like I accomplished at least something.

You’re on your hands and knees on his bed and you know that he’ll be home any minute now. He’s reliable that way, always straight home from work, not a minute late or early. And you’re reliable that way too, always drooling for him to come back to you like a trained dog. And today you’re really giving in to your instincts.

You press your face into his pillow while you get your fingers wet with way too much lube dripping it all over his bedsheets before you get your hand where you want it. You don’t do it this way usually. That’s way too much work just for getting off and you like it comfortable, but you’re not doing it to get off today. Not right now at least. You’ll better be getting off on his cock later though or you might just sack him.

You should tell him so later. Tell him that he’ll better be nice to you with everything you’re doing for him or he’ll just get sacked from fucking you. He’d laugh at you, but you know that he wants it too much to risk pushing you too far.

You push a finger inside, can’t be bothered with going slow – that’s Noel’s department when he’s feeling romantic and has accepted that he’s forever in love with his little brother. And you like that as well but much more often you want it hard and rough, need to feel him in a way that can’t be missed or forgotten.

It burns, but you push in deeper until you feel your whole finger inside. Your eyes are watering with the pain and you don’t stop, start fucking your finger in and out. He’ll love it when he sees you. The bastard gets off on watching you not being able to take it and then making it work anyway, in pain or tears, and only for him.

Slowly it starts to feel good, you become looser and your fingertip brushes against your prostate and you remember why you love doing this so much besides feeling so fucking full. You can’t resist brushing over it again, harder this time, and again and again, but you need to get more fingers in if you want to be ready when Noel comes home.

So you pull out and get in a second finger along with the first one. You imagine what it’ll look like for Noel when he opens the door and finds you like that. Arse up in the air, drooling on his pillow with dripping wet fingers stretching your hole open. Your dick twitches at the thought and you want to wrap your other hand around it and just wank yourself off like that, thinking about Noel finding you.

But you can’t, Noel might not let you come again if you get his sheets dirty without his permission and you want to come on his cock today. You add a third finger and that really hurts, but in a way you get off on that too. Maybe not as much as him, but you get the appeal. Your cock certainly does, it feels heavy between your legs, so hard and already leaking precome.

There are footsteps on the stairs when you start moving your fingers again and you nearly choke on your own spit with how excited you are. Then you hear the door open and you keep fucking yourself but you turn your head to look at Noel. He’s still wearing his jacket and shoes and you see moodiness in the bags under his eyes and the corners of his mouth, but you can watch it fade when he takes you in.

“Fucking – “, he stops and starts again, “Christ, kid… What’re you doing?” Sometimes you don’t get why everyone seems to think that he’s that much smarter than you, because isn’t that fucking obvious? You smile at him sweetly while you drag your fingers out slowly and push them back in, “’m preparing myself, aren’t I? Think it even was you who taught me how.”

He groans at that and you can’t hide your satisfied smirk. He kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket, then his shirt, everything hitting the floor carelessly, and then he’s on the bed with you. “And of course you couldn’t do that on your own bed, right, Liam?”, he sighs when he sees the lube stains on his sheets but you know that he doesn’t really care right now.

“Wanted to smell you”, you answer and you know that he understands. You’ve caught him wanking in your bed before, his face smushed into your pillow. He hums in response and strokes your back with his warm hand before he lets it travel to where your hand is still working inside of you. He grabs it and pulls it out for you.

“Let me”, he says and lays your hand down on the matrass. He gathers up the lube that is smeared all over your crease and rubs it around your hole before sinking two fingers inside you. The feeling should be familiar by now, you can’t even count anymore how often he’s touched you there, but it still feels like the most exciting thing in the world. You push back against him and he knows that you need more so he adds a third finger, squeezing it in along with the other two.

It’s fucking much and you have to concentrate so you don’t lose it and just come crying and screaming for him. He seems to know what’s up though and leans down to where you’ve rested your head. “Come on”, he says to you, “you’ve been so good until now, you can take it.” He kisses your sweaty neck and pushes his fingers in deeper until he finds your prostate and starts stroking it.

It feels so good and you can’t hold back your moans, so loud they’re ringing in your ears. He moves around behind you and you don’t really care what he’s doing as long as he keeps rubbing his fingers _there_.

You don’t really understand him the first time he says it and just mumble “what?” in response to whatever he’s on about. But then he leans down again, draped over your back this time and breathes into your ear, “gonna fuck you now, yeah? Think you’re ready for my cock?” And that piques your interest. You nod eagerly and turn your head so you can kiss him and he kisses you back, wet tongues sliding together and more spit dripping onto the pillow.

His face is warm against yours and you wish you could always have him this close, but you don’t think you can complain because you know it’s a miracle that you get to have him like this at all. He pulls back then and looks at you one more time before he gets up again and pulls his fingers out of you.

You hear him unzipping his jeans and you need to see it, so you turn your head as far as you can and watch him pulling his pants down and freeing his hard cock. He shuffles closer to you and you feel the warmth of his thighs against yours. His hand presses into your lower back just above your tailbone and then you feel his cock dragging between your crease.

You sigh when he spreads your cheeks and nudges the tip of his cock against your hole. He must’ve lubed it up more because it feels right slippery and you love him a bit more for it. He feels so big, you’re never sure that you’ll be able to take him this time around but you always make it work. Never backed out of a challenge, especially not when Noel’s involved.

“Alright?”, he asks and as cool as you manage you answer, “fucking put it in already, haven’t got all day, have I?” He laughs at you and says, “what? Got another appointment after this? Won’t be easy walking there, I imagine.” You squint at him, “don’t think that’ll be a problem. Not really that big, are ya?”

He doesn’t answer, just spreads you further and then pushes in. All the way, until he’s pressed up against your arse and you whimper and feel one or two tears spilling out of the corners of your eyes. “Big enough for you though, right?”, he says and you can hear him grinning smugly. “It’ll do”, you get out and he laughs again, “well, I’m glad then.”

And then he starts fucking you, pulls out far and slams back into you, again and again snapping his hips until you start seeing stars behind your eyelids. He holds your hips, keeps you steady while he thrusts into you at an ungodly pace. Your legs feel weak and it becomes harder to keep yourself up, especially when he finds the angle where he hits your prostate every time he pushes into you.

He groans behind you and squeezes your hips harder and that’s it – your legs buckle and you fall flat onto your stomach. But he goes with you, supports himself with his arms on either side of your body and stays inside you. And this is even better, you feel him warm all over your back and his chest hair rubs against you – he’s everywhere.

He’s still fucking into you and you grind back against him as good as you can with his weight pushing you down into the matrass. His breath is hot on your skin and his muscles are straining where he’s pressed up against you. He buries his face in your neck and licks up the little drops of sweat that have formed there and are running down to your back and chest. You can hear him moaning and he’s sweating too, slick chest rubbing over your backside and you can smell him. He smells like you, but there’s something distinctive about him and you’d always be able to tell his worn clothes apart from yours, even when you’re always stealing his.

“Liam”, he groans and you clench around him in response. He fucks you harder with short, deep thrusts and he’s started to pant all these little things in your ear, “baby” and “doing so well for me, Liam” and “my good boy”. His voice is rough and he stumbles around the syllables but you’re whimpering at his words anyways, greedy for anything he’ll give you. You’re burning up under him, don’t know if it’s what he’s saying or his body heat mixing with yours or his cock sliding deep inside you, but you feel like you’re melting into him.

“Gonna come soon, Liam?”, he says and you hear by the strain in his voice that _he’s_ about to come soon. “Y-yeah”, you stutter and instead of grinding back against him you start rolling your hips into the matrass trying to get more friction on your cock. Noel seems to understand what you’re trying to do and slams into you harder, pushing you down so that you’re almost sliding upwards with his thrusts.

It feels so good, the fabric of the sheet dragging against your cock and him filling you up so nicely, rubbing against your spot and sucking bruises into your neck and you’re so close now as well. “Come on, Liam”, he pants, “come for me, baby”

And that’s it, Noel thrusts into you deeply once more and then he’s coming, fucking you through it while he’s spurting his hot come inside you. It’s so messy and you already feel some of it dribbling out of you along Noel’s cock and then you’re coming too, clenching down on his cock and keeping him inside while you make a mess of his sheets. “God, kid”, you hear him groan as you’re shuddering through your orgasm moaning and arching into him.

When you’re both coming down again he collapses on top of you, crushing you under his entire weight and licks over your ear. “Fuck off”, you mumble and he laughs, but pulls out of you and rolls over so that he’s lying next to you. You should get up as well, don’t want everything drying on your skin, but you’re exhausted now and Noel’s right here so why would you want to be anywhere else?


End file.
